


Vampire and hunters

by Softlite



Category: Sanctuary - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, I just love Nikola, friend with human Winchester, half-vamp, reader is vampire, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlite/pseuds/Softlite
Summary: Imagine being Nikola's daughter and friend with Winchester. Your father met the Winchester for the first time.





	Vampire and hunters

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, I just love Nikola. He's funny and cute. I think it is very funny if Nikola met Sam and Dean. If you still don't know, Nikola Tesla from drama 'Sanctuary' about sciene fiction. And I just so in love with the character, Nikola.

"You can't be friend with the Winchester. You know I hate hunters!" He said angrily. You sighed. Looking at the floor as if your strenght is in there.   
"Dad, the Winchester is a good hunter. You never kill anyone, they would never kill you."   
"You said that but what they think? I'm a vampire. And you half vamp and human."   
"Dad, do you believe me?"   
"I do." "So please, let me handle this."

"Sam, Dean, this my father Nikola. Dad, this is the Winchester." You introduce them. Sam and Dean shake hand with them. "So Mister, you know what? Your daughter is the badass hunter I've never seen before." Dean said. "You know we are vampire." Nikola said. "You never hurt anyone. You'd be good, we'd be good." Dean said. Sam and Dean exchange a glance when you two can eat the food. "What?" You asked. "You can taste onion? We thought you-" "Oh c'mon" Nikola said in frustration "That was an insult when they say vampire can die from eating an onion!" "Sorry sir." Sam and Dean said in chorus. You smile. That went well.


End file.
